What the Switched?
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: The mystery of a lifetime. Ally and Dez, are in for a long ride. Because, when one night, the red ringed moon happened during a thunderstorm. They locked targets to the moon, and now they're both bewitched. Bodies are switched. Ally is Dez, and Dez is Ally. Will secrets be revealed, and will forbidden feelings rise for Austin from Ally, and Trish from Dez? AxA - DxT ; Read & Revie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Do you believe in magic and spells?

Yeah. We didn't either.

Until one night, changed our whole perspective on life.

* * *

One Month Before now...

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was on edge without having a clue as to why I was feeling this way. But my stomach was clenching and un-clenching from tension I so obviously felt. I don't know whether it was the unnatural red ring around the moon, the heavy thunderstorm or the anticipation of trusting my gut that something bad was going to happen.

I close my eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the weird stomach clenching feelings, and sigh with frustration when it gets worse.

_What the hell?_

I snap my eyes open to see Austin hovering over me with a concerned expression.

"You alright?" His cute, innocent voice asks and I smile a little. "Yeah.. everything's just.. dandy. I.. I just, i keep getting this weird feeling that something bad is going to-" I stop when the lights shut off suddenly, before a huge lightning bolt shows in the sky, followed by the loud scary thunderclap. Then, i see Dez and I are the only ones up, before we both look out the window and are met with the red ringed moon.

I shudder.

I don't know if it was from fear, or just tiredness but suddenly, my eyes roll back into my head and i'm passing out.

**Dez's POV**

Me, Austin, Trish, and Ally were all watching a scary movie when Ally suddenly sighs with what sounds like frustration. I look over to see Austin hovering over a very agitated looking Ally.

"You alright?" Austin asks warily, and you can see he's confused.

"Yeah.. everything's just.. dandy. I.. I just, i keep getting this weird feeling that something bad is going to-" She starts, but gets cut off when the lights abruptly shut off. A very large lightning bolt shoots through the sky, lighting Ally's face up, before being followed by the loud BOOM of thunder. I look at Ally and start to say something when she looks out the window.

She shudders visibly, before passing out. I look out the window, being greeted by the big, creepy, red ringed moon.

Then, my eyes roll to the back of my head, and i fight to try to stay up, but to no avail. I give in to the darkness and let sleep overtake me.

My last thoughts are clouded as i drift off into the world of rainbows and meadows.

_Something horrible is going to happen tomorrow. I just know it._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Dez.. get up. Come on, we gotta get to the gym." I groan. "I don't wanna get up." I roll over and pull my very puffy pillow over my head.

_Wait.. Pillow? I didn't have a pillow last night.._

_and did Austin just call me Dez...?_

I shoot up and run to the bathroom, tripping over the pillows and blankets before getting to the fully body mirror on the bathroom door.

_WHAT THE HELL!_ I shout in my mind.

_I AM NOT DEZ! _

"D- ALLY! GET UP. NOW!" I yell, and hear to loud groans. Trish had obviously been woken by my scream. "Shut the hell up moron! We're trying to sleep!"

"Shutup Trish." I mumble and glare at her, while stomping over to Ally— Me, and pushing her off of the bed she— I was currently sleeping on.

"Oof." I hear a small moan, and heavy breathing before she— I lift my head. "Why'd you do that.." She looks up. "Dez.." She looks back down and then, my eyes widen, and he looks up again. "DEZ! WHAT THE HELL! HOW IS THIS-"

"Ally, IT'S JUST DEZ. Stop having a panic attack." Trish mumbles, and we both glare at her, before i yank Dez's— My arm, and drag him outside to the backyard.

"How in the hell did this happen Dez?" I whisper-Shout at him. "I don't know." He mumbles, looking down at his clothes. "These won't do though. If i'm going to be in this body, i'm gonna be wearing something fashionable." I glare at him. "That outfit is so fashionable, so shut up." He looks up at me. "God i'm tall.. Anyways, how the heck are we going to fix this," He whined, waving his arms frantically, gesturing to me, and himself.

"I don't know! I'm still confused as to why and how the hell this happened!" I shout, slapping his arm. "Okay, well let's go see if this happened to Trish and Austin too!" He shouts back, slapping my chest.

"They didn't.. The only reason i woke up was because Austin was waking me up to go to the gym, and Trish was mumbling. So, they didn't, and Erm.. but i kinda have a problem with the changing situation.."

"What?" He asks, oblivious to the fact that he's a _girl _nowand i'm a _boy _now._  
_

I gesture to his body, hoping he understood. I certainly didn't want to have _'The talk' _with Dez. The look of utter confusion on his—my face, proves he still doesn't get it, so i whisper. "Our gender change.. showers.. going to the restroom.. changing.." His look of utter horror would have made me laugh at him, but seeing the situation we're in, no. Forget it.

The only thought in my mind right now though;

_He was going to see my body._

_I was going to see his body. _

"Oh god.." I groan and run my hand through my hair, before walking back into the house and glaring at the two figures standing at the window seal, watching and probably trying to listen, to our conversation.

_I'm going to be stuck in Dez's body, for who know's how long! _I wail silently in my mind.

_What the hell did I do, to deserve this punishment!_

* * *

**That's the first chapter (: **

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Please Review.**

**I shall love you forever and give you cookies :3**

**Goodbye!**

**(For now)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Previously On, What the.. Switched? ;

_The only thought in my mind right now though;_

_He was going to see my body._

_I was going to see his body._

_"Oh god.." I groan and run my hand through my hair, before walking back into the house and glaring at the two figures standing at the window seal, watching and probably trying to listen, to our conversation._

_I'm going to be stuck in Dez's body, for who know's how long! I wail silently in my mind._

_What the hell did I do, to deserve this punishment!_

* * *

**Dez's POV**

"Ally, what are you wearing...? And What happened to your hair?" Trish's amazing voice sounds from behind me, and I turn, only to have her gasp. "You look beautiful Alls!"

"R-really?" I ask, trying to sound nervous like Ally would. "Yeah! Since when do you have fashion sense!" I smirk in my mind, before forcing an indignant face to show and shouting, "I have always had fashion sense!"

"No, Ally. No you have-"

"Ally?" Austin's voice comes, and i smile a mischievous smile, before letting my bangs fall over my now beautiful brown eyes and looking up innocently at the door as it swings open. "Hi Austin, Hi Dez." I smile at the sharp intake of breathe that comes from Austin as he looks at me.

"A-Ally?"

"Yes Austin?"

"You look.. wow.." He says the last part all breathy, and i want to gag.

_Ew.. He's being all cute towards me.. _

I watch as Ally narrows her—My eyes at me, before smiling and glancing oh so swiftly at Trish.

"Hey Trish. How's life?" I narrow my eyes at her, before looking at Austin with a cute small smile gracing my lips. I walk out from behind the counter, holding Ally's oh so precious book. She narrows her eyes at me, before stepping towards me. "Give it. Now." She has venom in her voice and i smile mischievously at her. "Nope. Its _my _book. Not yours." I bite my lip to hold in the giggles that want to spill from my lips at the outraged look on her face.

She then, pulls my baby book out.

_Shit._

_I knew i shouldn't have put that in there. _

_To late now._

"If you don't hand it over, I'll tie you down and make your look at my-" She visibly shudders a little, "Naked baby bottom."

And cue the laughing while rolling on the floor.

"N-naked b-baby bottom? Wh-what the hell?" I notice Austin's looks of shock and Trish's amazed expression.

_Shawty you know that I want ya, want ya_  
_And every single time it goes down_  
_Shawty you know that Im gonna put it own ya, own ya_  
_And im gonna give it to ya to the sunlight_  
_Just keep the lights on, shawty keeps the lights on_

My—Ally's phone rings, and I dig my hand in my pockets, jingling the small chains on the side of my skinny jeans, before clicking the 'talk' button. "Hello?.. No.. R-really!... Awesome!.. Thanks Dad... bye." I look at Austin, smiling widely, when a weird ringtone comes on.

_I feel your pain  
I know that times get rough  
You need someone else to blame, for a change  
Life is so hard on you, you try to find a way  
A way to make it through each day  
Go get your hair done, get yourself together  
And your nails too, you'll be feeling better_

Oh. Hell. No. I watch Ally take my phone from her pocket and press 'talk' before mentally planning another way to humiliate her. She is so going to pay.

"Hey Ma'.. No why?.. WH-WHAT? MR. TURTLE GOT OUT!... BENJAMIN IS M.I.A? WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN! NOO!.. Okay.. thank you mom.. bye.." She looks up with eyes that have un-shed tears.

_She's so going to pay._

"I'm sorry guys, I've gotta go.." She whispers sadly, "Make a new Benjamin.. and find Mr. Turtle." Austin laughs, and I smile at her attempt to act like me.

_She actually did a good job.._

I shrug and look at Trish.

"So, are you going to tell us how you managed to actually look decent today?" Trish smiles adorably, and I laugh, before explaining how i had them 'Layin around' and just picked them up. Trish, had asked about my new shoes, but i didn't exactly know how to answer. So i stuck with the thing girls do most of the time.

Shopping.

And god forbid, she asked me to go shopping with her.

_Holy god, please save me._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I will kill him.

He will die.

Well, when i figure out a damn way to change us back!

"Hey Dez, Can i talk to you a minute?" Austin's voice interrupts my thoughts and i turn to look at him. "Sure." I nod and look at him expectantly. What he blurts out next scares me.

"I think i might love Ally."

* * *

**Dez's POV**

****"Hey Ally, can i ask you something?"

"Sure Trish." I turn around to look at her, before smiling a smile that says 'Go on'.

"Do you think Dez likes me?"

* * *

**Holy o_o... **

**AWKWAAAAARD [; **

**rofl. **

**Please review.**

**I honestly hope you liked this; **

**Its shorter than the other one :\ **

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **Alright. So, I have some dedications to do and some responses to your reviews! (: This is THE FIRST STORY I have ever actually considered to make dedications and responses out to people- The people that inspired me to write more. So, Here it goes.

*****Clears throat dramatically*****

**TheReadingWizard - **Your review; Honestly? It made me like, legit really happy. Your review inspired me to get my lazy ass up at like, 10 o' Clock a.m. Just to write a chapter, Which you should feel special, because Albeit i may be tiny, but i'm a lazy ass. I will sit around in bed until 4 if i could! Lol, anyways, In response to your review- I honestly got the idea for a body swap when i read a JasperxBella Fanfic... Yeah, i'm not really an EdxB supporter (x .. and Lol, I've noticed that to- People not putting a lot of details into something when it's like really important. But Eh' People do what the do bro (; Basically.. what i'm trying to say is your kiiiinda the inspiration for this chapter. So EVERYONE THANK HER! (If you were waiting for the next chapter..)

**LoveShipper - **Lol, Yeah. I plan on making Ally very awkward in this story- Well awkward for a girl anyways! (: I love being the writer to this story because from the reviews i'm guessing people will like it- I can take opinions on what should happen too.. Lol, but anyways, I'm insecure when it comes to a lot of things- Especially writing. If i get more than one or two bad reviews from writers that inspire me- I'll get writers block and just end up deleting the story. Crap -_- I'm rambling. ANYWAYS, Alot of awkward scenes will be taking place (:

**Cezar139241 - **Lol, Not quite yet (; You'll have to keep reading to see what happens. And TRUST ME, I would never make Austin kiss *****Shudder***** Ally with Dez in her body. Oh my gosh you would think i was crazy! NOW, There MAY BE advances, but Psh. I don't control my hands when they type :P Also, This story? Creepy? Heh Definitely. How could it not be? Originally, I was going to switch Trish and Ally, but i didn't see how that would work unless Austin was to get with Trish and I just couldn't connect the concept- Then i thought of Dez and Ally. Albeit they ARE different, but they're gonna turn out to be best friends at the end of this (:

**Heyitsme517 - **LOL. Oh my god; I would have probably ended up doing that. But Ally just sorta- Wait. Nope, your gonna have to read it. I shall not give hints :P But anyways, Your reviews mean a lot, because Although I might not review, I LOVE your stories. I review every Once in a while; But I honestly can never come up with questions or not; It's nothing against the story. But i don't think the writer would appreciate a review, Simply saying 'Update soon' Or 'Cool Story'... Yeah, I'm a very observant person; and ALTHOUGH I appreciate them, some people don't.

**Any other Reviewers - **Thank you for your support. It's GREATLY Appreciated! But in your review i couldn't find anything to respond too; All i would have to say is THANK YOU SO MUCH and YOU ALL INSPIRE ME.

On with the Story.

* * *

Previously On, What the.. Switched?...

_Ally's POV_

_I will kill him._

_He will die._

_Well, when i figure out a damn way to change us back!_

_"Hey Dez, Can i talk to you a minute?" Austin's voice interrupts my thoughts and i turn to look at him. "Sure." I nod and look at him expectantly. What he blurts out next scares me._

_"I think i might love Ally."_

_Dez's POV_

_"Hey Ally, can i ask you something?"_

_"Sure Trish." I turn around to look at her, before smiling a smile that says 'Go on'._

_"Do you think Dez likes me?"_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_What the hell?_

I gape at him, before looking around frantically, letting my eyes fall upon Dallas.

_Thank goodness!_

I look at Austin and then let my eyes flicker back to Dallas. I pick up my arm in a waving gesture and yell, "Hey Dallas!"

_Don't get awkward. _

_Your in Dez's body._

_He doesn't NEED to like you._

_He - _

"Whats up Dez?"

_HE KNOWS HIS NAME?_

"What're you doin' today?" I ask casually, walking over to him, and trying my best to ignore my best friends look of anger and hurt. "Nothin', I just came to the mall for no reason to be honest," He looks at a figure behind me and I turn to see Dez, or.. Me? talking to Austin. They both look at me before walking over towards me and Dallas.

"What's up Dez, Dallas?" Dez says while nodding curtly at Dallas. I smile.

_At least I won't be made a fool of. _

"Hey Ally." I smile at him, before looking at Dallas as he starts to speak. "You guys wanna hang out?" He looks at me and Dez, then glances at Austin.

_Well someone is being rude. _

"Uhm.. Sure." I mumble before stepping towards Dez. "Lets go.."

**Dez's POV**

"Do you think Dez likes me?" Trish asks.

"Wh-what?" I sputter, before looking up to be sure she was serious. "Do you think Dez likes me?" She asks again, and I frown mentally.

_Do i tell her? _

_What do i do?_

"I don't honestly know, you should test him. Like, if your around him, fall and see if he tries to catch you. Stuff like that."

"Wow.. Better outfits AND accurate advice that MIGHT work! Alright, I'll try it. Bye Ally." She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly, before backing away and strutting out of the store.

_Ally better do what she does best and pass that test._

_If she ruins my chances with Trish- She's gonna lose Austin. _

I sigh, grab Ally's precious book, and walk out the store. I see Austin with an offended look on his face as he stares at Ally and.. Dallas.

_Ew.._

"Hey Austin!" I smile and wave, before walking over to him. "Whaddup?" He asks, and i don't miss the hint of anger in his voice. "What's wrong?" He gives me a side-glance as he starts talking. "Dez and I were talking, Then he completely blew me off and didn't respond to what i said just to talk to Dallas. You'd think he was you." I laugh awkwardly.

"T-That isn't even possible!" I say, my voice getting kinda high-pitched and awkward.

_Crap. _

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. Well lets go over there!" I smile, glad to change the subject and pull him behind me. "Whats up Dez, Dallas." I nod curtly at him, before smiling. "Hey Ally." Ally says, and I smile, before looking at Dallas, as he speaks. "So you guys wanna hang out?" He asks, looking at me and Ally before glancing at Austin.

"Uhm.. Sure." Ally mumbles, Stepping towards me. "Lets go.."

* * *

Dallas is so freaking lame.

Like, Really?

What boy wants to watch 'Titanic' ?

Freaking Sissy.

Tryna impress Ally.

The only thing that irked me other than the fact that he picked one of the most girly movies ever is that Ally was in my body. So cue the girlish cries. Stupid soft spots. AND i had to make myself cry!

Gosh.

"Hey Ally, can we go write a song?" Austin asks suddenly, and I freeze, panicked. "Wh-what? N-no I uhm.." I start stuttering, before Ally saves me. "She can't. We made a bet that me and you couldn't write a few songs. So, c'mon Austin. Lets go make a couple songs." I smile gratefully before going to walk away.

**Ally's POV**

"Hey Ally, can we go write a song?" I hear Austin ask Dez, and I freeze for a second.

_What would Dez make a bet about? _

_Ah okay._

"She can't. We made a bet that me and you couldn't write a few songs. So, c'mon Austin. Lets go make a couple songs." I say, before walking to him and grabbing his hand, tugging him towards Austin's house.

* * *

_"Yeah  
Yeah.."_ Austin sings, and I smile inwardly.

_"Like a shock, to my heart._  
_When I saw, you tonight._  
_Like a dream, come alive for the very first time._  
_When we touch, in the dark._  
_Baby you, blow in my mind._  
_Wish I can freeze, you and me in this moment of time._

_You got it but I won't give it up shawty,_  
_Step it up for me and i'll give you everything._  
_All my life, all my love,_  
_I'd give you my fortune and fame, I even give you my name._  
_Girl you take me higher, than I ever been before_  
_My feet don't touch the floor, fly_  
_The sky's the limit, the sky's the limit_  
_Girl you take me up up up up up up up up_  
_Girl you take me up, you take me higher_  
_The sky's the limit, the sky's the limit.."_

It's times like this- When he's singing. Practically glowing, That i realize how lucky i am. I consider in my mind what he said earlier. Maybe it wouldn't be to bad if he loved me.

_"When we dance, when we kiss  
Does it get any better than this  
How you shine, trap in the spotlight  
Finally mine, yeah  
Baby lets go, lets get outta here  
Baby let go, got nothing to fear.  
And now that we're here, lets disappear, into the night._

You got it but I won't give it up shawty,

_Step it up for me and i'll give you everything._  
_All my life, all my love,_  
_I'd give you my fortune and fame, I even give you my name._  
_Girl you take me higher, than I ever been before_  
_My feet don't touch the floor, fly_  
_The sky's the limit, the sky's the limit_  
_Girl you take me up up up up up up up up_  
_Girl you take me up, you take me higher_  
_The sky's the limit, the sky's the limit._  
_Oh up up girl you take me up, oh yeah_  
_Oh the sky's the limit, the sky's the limit.."_

I don't know what my feelings towards him are, but i really don't want to find out till i'm back in my body. Cos that would be awkward if i just.. told him while in Dez's body..

_"My feet are on the ceiling, they don't wanna touch the ground anymore.  
All but a feeling, I can feel it, can you feel it? (feel it, feel it)  
Girl you take me higher, than I ever been before  
My feet don't touch the floor, fly  
The sky's the limit, the sky's the limit  
Girl you take me up up up up up up up up  
Girl you take me higherrrrr..."_

He looks at me, and I smile a little in encouragement, before getting my phone out.

_"__The sky's the limit, the sky's the limit.."_

He finishes, and I smile the signature 'Dez smile' before bro hugging him. "That was awesome!" He shouts. I laugh and look at him, before we both shout, "HAPPY DANCE!"

I may not be happy about the whole 'Switching bodies' thing, but I think this situation will help me get a grip on whether i want a relationship other than partnership and friendship with Austin.

* * *

**A/N: ***Waits quietly*****

****How was that?

Please review and tell me how it was.

Legit, I REALLY care.

Was the song a good choice?

Oh god. I feel like this won't meet everyone's expectations :\

I hate my paranoia :l !

Agh!

Please review.

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **Alright. So, I have some dedications to do and some responses to your reviews! (:

*****Clears Throat Dramatically*****

**TheReadingWizard - **(._.) Although my ego would get a few boosts from turning someone gay ;x, I wasn't :P But your review made me smile again! And It's still the whole other reason why i started writing this next chapter.. I had honestly thought about waiting until tomorrow to post this; But your review made me burst with happiness! So, I decided, Hailey.. Get your lazy ass up and get to typing :P And don't worry, I love the movie Titanic, But it's the only sappy movie i could think of other than 'The Vow' and i have to much respect for that movie (; And LOL, Because of your review, there's a little 'Surprise' for you in this chapter! And As for you being my angel, I think you are :o (SHH! Don't tell anyone, specially my boyfriend, he'd kill me (._.") and you wouldn't want that now, would you?)

**RossLynchLUVR - **LOL. I totally get it! And, I'll admit, the ending of the 3'rd chapter was hard to write, because Ally was in Dez's body, and I wanted to say something sappy (-.-"). But, this morning, i was really angry, and i went outside, so that's something i'm going to do. It's sappy. & when i told him what i was doing, he said i was gonna end up doing yoga when I was older. Heh, My reply was funny. ANYWAYS, enough of my rambling, thank you SO MUCH for your support!

**The Other Reviewers - **Thank you SO MUCH! I WANT to reply to everyone's reviews, but It should have a question or something i could respond to in it if you want a response. Anyways, Thank you for your support. It's GREATLY Appreciated! I would like to say is THANK YOU SO MUCH and YOU ALL INSPIRE ME.

On with the story.

* * *

Previously On, What the.. Switched?...

_He looks at me, and I smile a little in encouragement, before getting my phone out._

_"The sky's the limit, the sky's the limit.."_

_He finishes, and I smile the signature 'Dez smile' before bro hugging him. "That was awesome!" He shouts. I laugh and look at him, before we both shout, "HAPPY DANCE!"_

_I may not be happy about the whole 'Switching bodies' thing, but I think this situation will help me get a grip on whether i want a relationship other than partnership and friendship with Austin._

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_I sit down on the piano bench pulling my guitar over my shoulder, and begin to play. I look at my hands. _

_'When did my hands get so tiny and soft?' I think confusedly, before standing up. _

_'When did i get so short?' I growl in frustration, before walking to the mirror. 'If my hair isn't perfect, I'm gonna flip my shi- WHAT THE FUCK!' _

_I stare at the figure in the mirror. 'How the fuck is this possible!' I scream in my mind, before looking down at Ally's tiny body. I smirk. 'Ally's not here to stop me..'_

_I lift my shirt off of her tiny body and - _

"Austin, Wake up." Dez's voice interrupts and I throw a pillow at him. Albeit, that was a weird ass dream, but.. If only he could have waited, ONE SECOND! I groan in frustration and pull my pillow over my face. "Why Dez? Why'd you have to wake me up right now? Couldn't you have waited FIVE FREAKING MINUTES!" I shout, and then throw my pillow at him, only to have him catch it before throwing it back at me.

"Well sorry!" He snaps, and I look at him weirdly. He glares at me, before asking, "What was your dream about to make you so cranky?" I gulp.

_Do i tell him? _

"Uhm.. er.. You can't tell Ally." I state firmly, before making him swear. "Okay. I'm holding you to your swear," I give him a firm look. "Alright, My dream was about.. Me, being in.. Ally's body.. and I was about to _look _at her _body _before you woke me up!" I snap sharply, throwing a pillow at him.

His face of shock confuses me, before he turns to look at me, smiling and clapping me on the back. "Sorry dude.."

**Ally's POV**

"Uhm.. er.. You can't tell Ally." Austin states firmly, and I'm curious now.

_What could it be...?_

He makes me swear before he starts talking again, "Okay. I'm holding you to your swear," He gives me a firm look and i hold his gaze, before he finishes, "Alright, My dream was about.. Me, being in.. Ally's body.. and I was about to _look _at her _body _before you woke me up!"

_OH MY PICKLES! _

_WHAT THE HELL! _

_HOW IN THE GODS NAME?_

_WHAT?_

_WASN'T IT BAD ENOUGH DEZ GOT TO SEE MY BODY?_

_QUIT GIVING HIM HINTS THAT SOMEONE ELSE IS IN MY BODY DEAR GOD!_

_I'm going to die of embarrassment. _

I notice Austin looking at me oddly, before I notice he's staring at my expression. I put on a fake smile and clap him on the back. "Sorry dude.."

_Thank freaking god for my awesome time at waking people up.. _

**Dez's POV**

"He.. WHAT?" I shriek at Ally through the phone. She had called as soon as she'd gotten back to my house from Austin's, telling me they had finished a song and about Austins... strange dream. I chuckle.

"This is in _NO WAY_ funny Dez! So SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?" I sigh irritably. "Ally, first, you need to calm yourself down. It's was _just _a _dream._ So calm your thoughts. And you woke him up before he could look, so.. I don't see the problem, ANYWAYS," I start, hearing her breathe as she goes to interrupt. "I'll look into how this could have happened, Because we both know, that Dezmond Worthy wouldn't be caught dead at the Library without making a book sculpture."

She breathes before speaking, "Your right Dez. Thank you. Well, I'm gonna go. I have to take a shower, Austin and I had a mud fight and long story short, he won. I was hoping to hold off on the shower til you needed one, but i guess I have to do it now. Bye. Talk to you later." I hear a small 'Click' sound, and knowing she hung up, I smirk.

_I probably shouldn't tell her i took a shower as soon as i got to her house. _

_What? Don't judge! _

_I'm still a guy at heart. _

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I sigh frustrated. I had just gotten out of the shower, and _GOD_ was i uncomfortable. I run my hand through my hair, and look at my outfit. Its a dark blue polo with small tiny light blue stripes, while the shorts consisted of plain tan khaki shorts, with blue converse shoes.

_I don't care if Dez tries to bite me. _

_I am NOT dressing like a clown._

**( A/N: Both Dez and Ally's outfits links are going to be on my profile c: )**

I walk down to Sonic Boom, carrying Dez's trusty backpack on my back. I had written a song before leaving Dez's house, and I wanted to give it to him to sing it for me.

"Hey Dez." I smile at him, and grab the paper that was in my back pocket. "I need you to sing this for me. Okay?"

"Alright, Lemme see it." He mumbles, and I hand it over.

_"I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing.._

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_Did it happen when we first kissed?_  
_'cause it's hurting me to let it go_  
_Maybe 'cause we spent so much time_  
_And I know that it's no more_  
_I should've never let you hold me baby_  
_Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart_  
_I didn't give to you on purpose_  
_Can't figure out how you stole my heart.._

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know?  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you  
I'm broken heart and I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry.._

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry.._

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry.._

_All my life..."_

I smile because i can just tell that this song is _perfect _for me, before freezing when I hear a clapping sound and see Austin standing there, leaning against the door frame, with a hurt expression.

"Hey Austin!" I shout, and smile, before he looks at Dez—Ally, stating to him, "I thought you could only sing in front of me Ally." You could hear the hurt and I cringe away from him, before looking at him.

"She was just singing a song I wrote. I wanted to see if it was good."

"Oh. Okay then. Well, bye.." He mutters, walking out. I growl, frustrated.

_This is going to be hell!_

I walk out of the room, in search of Austin. I honestly wanna ask him questions now.

_Since when has he been so possessive over me..?_

* * *

"Hey, Austin, It's Dez. Call me back. I wanna ask you a couple questions about Ally. And Don't worry Bro, I don't like her. I like Trish. Anyways, I really need to talk to you. Well.. I guess bye." I hang up the phone and narrow my eyes.

Something was going on with this boy, and he wouldn't talk to me.

_There's only so many songs that I can sing to pass the time.  
And I'm running out of things to do to get you off my mind (oh whoa).  
All I have is this picture in a frame (oh ah),  
that I hold close to see your face everyday._

My ringtone For Austin. I run and jerk my phone up, before pressing 'talk'. "Hey Austin."

"What's up Dez?" He asks, and I smile a little.

_He's just so cute.._

"Can we hang out? I wanna hang out."

"Sure. Come on over."

"Okay. I'll be over in Ten Minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

**Dez's POV**

"So, Ally, you wanna come over?" Trish's happy voice asks over the phone, and I smile. "Sure. Lemme get ready. I'll be over in 20 minutes."

"Okay. See'ya then!"

"Bye."

_It's time for secrets to be revealed. _

I smile, before grabbing my pj's and everything i might need, before walking down the street.

_Tonight, was gonna be fun. _

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? (:

Good? :]

Bad? :\

Okay? :|

Horrible? D:

Amazing? :'D

Lmao. This one was _slightly _bigger than the other ones (:

Please review 3.

I'll love you bunches and give you cookies.

See, **(::)** _ You know you want it.

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **Alright. So, I have some dedications to do and some responses to your reviews! (: This is THE FIRST STORY I have ever actually considered to make dedications and responses out to people- The people that inspired me to write more. So, Here it goes.

*****Clears throat dramatically*****

First, Before i start the dedications &'d what nots, I'd like to give everyone that reviewed a cookie! *****Hands out cookies (::)*****

Now, On with the Dedications (: &'d Shout outs!

******TheReadingWizard - **Lmao, I'm glad you felt special (: &'d (._.") He said, &'d i quote, "I will Track her down and steal all her cookies. Then kick her in the shin and Yell, 'BACK OFF MY WOMAN!'..." You don't wanna know the rest... Heh c: ANYWAYS, I Don't think were talkin' about the same movie, Cauuuse Zac Efron isn't in 'The Vow' :o &'d o_o" He's hideous to me now o_e, I used to like, LOVE him, but then,.. He cut his hair, &'d grew facial hair. ROFL. Oh, &'d Your welcome about that little surprise! :D Lol, I did that Especially for you! (: Also, What's the video on? Youtube? Is the person a user on Fanfic? Could you send me a link to the video instead? Lol, I'm being lazy. &'d Yeah, I know right? Poor Ally :[ But, I'd probably feel the same way, if it was the other way around. Anyways, I am SO SO SO SO SORRY for not posting this update sooner, I kinda broke my finger, and It hurts like hell.

**Smileywithshades - **LOL! I do that too :x &'d I have a Brother AND A sister. I'd be sitting on my couch and I'd read something funny, &'d then burst out laughing, And They'd look at me with weird looks and then ask what was funny... Awkward sometimes though. Cos they like, STARE AT ME, and I hate that. ANYWAYS, Not quite. It wouldn't be a story if they told! Wait.. Unless- Nevermind. You gave me an idea (:

**Any other Reviewers - **Thank you for your support. It's GREATLY Appreciated! But in your review i couldn't find anything to respond too; All i would have to say is THANK YOU SO MUCH and YOU ALL INSPIRE ME.

**Austin: **WAIT. I have to give kisses to people that reviewed saying they Voted..

**Me: **Go ahead.

**Austin: ****queenc1 - ***Kisses*** **You were the first to Vote, & review!

**gothgirlbites - ***Kisses your cheek*** **You were second.

**Ausllyluvr - ***Hugs you, Kisses your forehead*** **You didn't say if you voted, but Hailey liked your review, (:

**The Reading Wizard - ***Kisses you, and hugs you, gives you a cookie*** **Hailey chose favoritism for you! So, you get, A cookie, A kiss, and a hug. *****Smiles*****

Now, On with the Story.

* * *

Previously On, What the.. Switched?...

_"What's up Dez?" He asks, and I smile a little._

_He's just so cute.._

_"Can we hang out? I wanna hang out."_

_"Sure. Come on over."_

_"Okay. I'll be over in Ten Minutes. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Dez's POV_

_"So, Ally, you wanna come over?" Trish's happy voice asks over the phone, and I smile. "Sure. Lemme get ready. I'll be over in 20 minutes."_

_"Okay. See'ya then!"_

_"Bye."_

_It's time for secrets to be revealed._

_I smile, before grabbing my pj's and everything i might need, before walking down the street._

_Tonight, was gonna be fun._

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_"Are you in over your head  
Are you in water so deep you're drowning  
Do you think you've been left  
And there is no one to feel your hurting  
Well, everybody has been there  
And everybody's felt lost  
If you're in over your head  
Lift it up, lift it up.."  
_

I, am currently sitting in my bedroom writing a song. I know what your thinking. _What?_ Yeah. I was too, until i realized who I was thinking about and Why i was writing it. I was writing this, because i was thinking of Dez and Ally. She was singing for _him. _I thought she could only sing for me. I guess I was wrong. AGH!

_Why does she have this affect on me?_

_Dafuq? _

_"Oh, listen to the sound of hope that's rising  
Up over your horizon  
Listen to the sound, listen to the sound  
And listen to the sound of a new beginning  
Oh, this is where the old is ending  
Listen to the sound, listen to the sound.."  
_

So, Yeah. Honestly, I feel betrayed. Dez knew how I felt about Ally, and He's still trying to steal her from me? Wait, no.

_I can't just jump to conclusions. _

_I have to ask. _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _

"Austin, It's Dez." I look at the door before throwing everything under my bed and hiding my Guitar in my closet. "Austin? Are you okay? What's goin' On?" His voice comes again, before, "I'm coming in!" Before he throws the door open, only to see me struggling to get my pants on. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE CHANGING! OH MY GOD!" And cue the second most embarrassing moments of my life.

_Fuck My Life. _

**Ally's POV**

_Oh. My. God. _

_WHAT THE HELL. _

_I'm gonna need to burn my eyes. _

_Oh god. _

_Shit. _

"Dez?" Austin's voice comes out to the hallway and I flush a bright red for the second time tonight. "Yeah Austin?" _Please don't mention it, Please don't mention it, Please don't mention it. _"You can come in now.."

I breathe in and out deeply, before opening the door hesitantly. _Please have pants on, Please have pants on, PLEASE HAVE PANTS ON._ As if reading my mind, He speaks, "I have my pants on now." _Thank god._ I push the door open the rest of the way, to see His messy room. _Ugh god. This night is going to be.. Awkward. _

* * *

**Trish's POV**

_1. Trip and see if he tries to catch me. _

_2. Have someone throw a ball at/Near me, and see if he tries to keep it from hitting me.  
_

_3. Ask if he wants to hang out with me.  
_

_4. Flirt with him. _

_5. Ask him if he has a crush on someone. _

_6. Who he likes._

_7. Tell him I like someone, and see if he asks who._

_8. Spend more time with him. _

_9. Quiz him on my favorite things. _

_10. Tell him i like him._

_11. Wait for him- If he likes me- To ask me out._

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in!" I shout, and I see Ally walk in. I smile at her and stand up, before sliding my extra bed out from beneath my bed. "Here. You put your stuff right here and go change. Hurry hurry! I have to show you something!"

**Dez's POV**

"Okay, What is it you wanted to show me?" I ask as i walk out of the bathroom. "This!" She yells, happily, and I look up to see her holding a piece of paper. "What's that?" I ask curiously, before jumping and sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"This," She says, holding it up and walking towards me. "Is My list on how to see if Dez likes me!"

"Ooooh! Lemme read it! PLEASE?" I beg her, and she looks at me weirdly, before handing it to me. "Of course your reading it. Your the one that gave me the idea. Now, hurry up!"

I quickly look at the Title. _'How to know if Dez likes me', _before reading the list.

_Wow. _

"What do you think?" Trish asks me, happily and I look up at her, Mouth agape. She smiles wide and I smile back, handing her the paper back. "So, Ally. You ready for our usual game?"

"Uh.. Yeah, What game would that be again?"

_"21 Questions_**[1]**,_Truth or Dare_**[2]**,_Write that song_**[3]**,And _Guess that song_**[4]**."

"... Oh! Ha, yeah! Right!"

_I hope I don't suck at this.._

* * *

**(A/N: In the song that Ally's writing, Ally's lyrics are, **_Italic, _**and Austin's are **Underlined, **both of them singing, are **_Both Italic and Underlined._**_)_**

**Ally's POV**

I look at the song I was writing right now. Austin was in the shower, and was taking forever. So, I took the time to write this song. Even though we might not sing it, because It's a sort of Duet, but I wrote a lot of songs in the time period that I've been in Dez's body. I have much less to worry about, except to keep this... 'Problem' a secret.

_Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
me and you against the world _

me and you against the world

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and against the world

_We did it for love _

_We tried and we won  
_

_We'll never give up  
Its me and you against the world_

_What I know, right now  
Is I came so far  
To my heart , you got a key  
I was lost, Then you found me_

_Oh all the glamour_  
_Plus the light and the cameras_  
_Honestly all you saw was me_  
_You didn't care What the said_  
_Stood by me instead_  
_Together we're a stronger team_

_Put your heart in it_  
_You can go the distance_  
_me and you against the world_

me and you against the world

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and you against the world

_We did it for love _

_We tried and we won  
_

_We'll never give up  
Its me and you against the world_

I know in my dreams  
They say I'm crazy  
No matter what  
When you're around  
It feels like we both are

Certain it's the real thing  
Nothing beats the feeling  
Only our hearts can know

Who cares what the said  
They can't get in our way  
Two dreamers just dreaming no oh

_Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
me and you against the world _

me and you against the world

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and against the world

_We did it for love _

_We tried and we won  
_

_We'll never give up   
Its me and you against the world_

We fight together   
we're down forever_  
Me and you against the world_

_We stick together  
And it gets better  
Me and you against the world _

_Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
me and you against the world_

me and you against the world

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and against the world

_We did it for love_

_We tried and we won  
_

_We'll never give up  
Its me and you against the world_

_Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
me and you against the world_

me and you against the world

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and against the world

_We did it for love_

_We tried and we won  
_

_We'll never give up  
Its me and you against the world_

"What are you doing?" Austin's voice interrupts me, and I look up to see him in a towel. My eyes bulge out and I duck my head, before folding the paper and slipping it into my pocket. "Nothing." I squeak out, before diving face first into my pillow, with my butt in the air. Suddenly, a pillow is hitting my butt full force and I jump in the air, turning to see Ally and Trish and Austin, rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

I yank up a pillow and look at Ally.

_You._

I raise it above my head, and hurl it at her stomach and she falls onto Austin's bed, laughing before picking up the pillow and running at me. Ten minutes later, a full out pillow fight is going on, and suddenly, i have the urge to sing.

**(A/N: **Ally in Dez's Body - Regular Text

_Dez in Ally's body singing - Italics_

**Trish singing - Bold**

Austin Singing - Underlined

**All _of_** them _together_ - D_i_f**f**er**e**_n**t**_

"Oh oh, here I go.  
On my way to hit the club.  
Grab my bags, I'm out the door.  
Ain't got no worries no more..

_Oh oh, here I go.  
On the train, I'm in my zone.  
Everybody like where'd he go.  
I can't wait to hit the floor.._

**It's tonight. It's tonight.  
Feels like I'm on top.  
It's tonight. It's tonight.  
The party's going on.  
It's tonight. It's tonight.  
**I don't want it to stop.  
It's tonight. It's tonight. It's tonight. It's tonight. It's tonight..

Tonight, I'm having a good time.  
_Tonight, I'm having a good time._  
**No worries, I'm gonna get mine.**  
Tonight, I'm having a good time.  
Now get your Hands Up.  
**Oh oh, get your Hands Up. Oh oh oh, now get your Hands Up.**  
Oh oh, get your Hands Up. Oh oh oh, now get your Hands Up..

_Oh oh, letting go.  
All my problems, out the door.  
I'm not stressing it no more.  
Party, party, here we go.  
Oh oh, there I go.  
Sneaking out, up out the door.  
Everybody like where'd he go.  
I'm getting down on the floor.._

_**It's tonight.** It's tonight.  
_Feels like I'm on top._  
I**t'**s_ to**_n_**_i_gh**_t_**_,_It's tonight.  
Our party's going on.  
_It's tonight._ **It's tonight.**  
_**I don't want it to stop.**_  
It's tonight. _It's tonight._ It's tonight. **It's tonight.** I**t'**s t**_o_**n_i_**g**_h_t..

Tonight, I'm having a good time.  
Tonight, I'm having a good time.  
_No worries, I'm gonna get mine._  
**Tonight, I'm having a good time.**  
Now get your Hands Up.  
**Oh oh,** get your Hands Up_. Oh oh oh, _now get your Hands Up._  
_Oh oh,_** get your Hands Up.**_ Oh oh oh,** now get your Hands Up..**

_Tonight is turning out to be something so good to me.  
Everyone is getting low.  
_**There ain't no stopping we.**_  
_Oh oh oh, let's get those Hands Up._  
Oh oh oh,_ ain't nothing stopping us.**  
**

_**It's tonight.** It's tonight.  
_Feels like I'm on top._  
I**t'**s_ to**_n_**_i_gh**_t_**_,_It's tonight.  
Our party's going on.  
_It's tonight._ **It's tonight.**  
_**I don't want it to stop.**_  
It's tonight. _It's tonight._ It's tonight. **It's tonight.** I**t'**s t**_o_**n_i_**g**_h_t..

Tonight, I'm having a good time.  
Tonight, I'm having a good time.  
_No worries, I'm gonna get mine._  
**Tonight, I'm having a good time.**  
_Now get your Hands Up._  
**Oh oh,** get your Hands Up_. Oh oh oh, _now get your Hands Up._  
_Oh oh,_** get your Hands Up.**_ Oh oh oh,** now get your Hands Up.."**

When we finished the song, I realized everyone was staring at me, well, Dez in my body.

_What's wrong..?_

"Ally.. You sang in front of us all!"

_And cue the good night's ending._

**Dez's POV**_  
_

"Ally.. You sang in front of us all!" Austin yells, and he points at Ally and Trish.

_What can I say?_

_What Can I Do? _

"Ally!," Ally shouts, "I need to talk to you! LETS GO!" She rushes forward, grabs my arm, and pulls me out of the room. "What are you doing Ally?" I shout, before looking behind her to see if someone followed us. "I wrote a duet for you and Austin! I want you to show it to him. Pretend you wrote it! Okay?"

"Okay!" I shout.

_I've got a plan. _

I take the song and put it in my pocket, before we discuss what we're going to say to Trish and Austin.

* * *

"Hey, Austin!," I shout at him, before running to him. "Good luck out there!" I smile a huge smile, before hugging him and pointing to the stage. "Thanks Alls. This is the biggest crowd ever. This is gonna be so amazing."

"Your still gonna let Trish sing that duet with you, right?"

"Yeah. I just hope she's ready."

"Okay."

"And Now, Give it up, for Austin Moon!"

"Oh, Sorry Al! I gotta go!"

"Good luck!"

I watch him run out on stage, before running and taking the mic from Trish. She smiles at me, and I smile back, before listening to which song Austin chose to sing.

_"I'll follow my dreams.  
You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream.  
I'll make them believe. woah!  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing._

_I never doubt my dreams._  
_Always live 'em out._  
_'Imma tell the world._  
_They gotta hear me out._  
_Just give me one mic so I can scream it loud._  
_And I just need someone that I can make proud._  
_I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me._  
_I wanna wish up to the stars, I can._  
_I wanna see the lights & the crowd in the stands._  
_See myself there like a dream in the past._  
_And everything I want, 'Imma get it at last, okay._  
_And I know that there's no limit._  
_We're persuing all our dreams and we gon' make it._  
_And tell the world that the best is yet to come, can you hear me? Oh._

_I'll follow my dreams._  
_You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream._  
_I'll make them believe. woah!_  
_Someday._  
_Someday._  
_I'm gonna be the next big thing._

_Now that I'm older, I think about it._  
_I was really having fun, too cool about it._  
_I'm always looking out for myself and family._  
_They gonna be surprised, shouting out "oh we", I got it._

_I'll follow my dreams._  
_You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream._  
_I'll make them believe._  
_Someday._  
_Someday._  
_I'm gonna be the next big thing._

_Someday, I'll be the next big thing._  
_Someday, I'll be the next big thing._  
_Someday, I'll be the next big thing._  
_Someday._  
_Someday._  
_I'm gonna be the next big thing." _

"Now, I'm gonna try something new! This is a duet, with My Manager Trish. It was originally for Ally and Me, but she has stage-fright. Come on Out, Trish!"

_Here goes nothing._

**(A/N: Ally -** _Italic_

**Austin - **Underlined

**Both Austin&Ally - **_Underlined and Italic_

_"__Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
me and you against the world.."_

I sing, walking out onstage, enjoying the gasps that filled the stadium. I watch Austin's eyes light with joy, before he sings his part.

me and you against the world

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and against the world,

_We did it for love_

_We tried and we won  
_

_We'll never give up  
Its me and you against the world_

_What I know, right now  
Is I came so far  
To my heart , you got a key  
I was lost, Then you found me_

_Oh all the glamour_  
_Plus the light and the cameras_  
_Honestly all you saw was me_  
_You didn't care What the said_  
_Stood by me instead_  
_Together we're a stronger team_

_Put your heart in it_  
_You can go the distance_  
_me and you against the world_

me and you against the world

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and you against the world

_We did it for love_

_We tried and we won  
_

_We'll never give up  
Its me and you against the world_

I know in my dreams  
They say I'm crazy  
No matter what  
When you're around  
It feels like we both are

Certain it's the real thing  
Nothing beats the feeling  
Only our hearts can know

Who cares what the said  
They can't get in our way  
Two dreamers just dreaming no oh

_Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
me and you against the world_

me and you against the world

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and against the world

_We did it for love_

_We tried and we won  
_

_We'll never give up  
Its me and you against the world_

We fight together   
we're down forever_  
Me and you against the world_

_We stick together  
And it gets better  
Me and you against the world_

_Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
me and you against the world_

me and you against the world

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and against the world

_We did it for love_

_We tried and we won  
_

_We'll never give up  
Its me and you against the world_

_Put your heart in it  
You can go the distance  
me and you against the world_

me and you against the world

Sky is the limit  
Push to the finish  
Me and against the world

_We did it for love_

_We tried and we won  
_

_We'll never give up  
Its me and you against the world!"_

I watch Austin smile at me, and i smile back, before seeing Ally looking at me from the sidelines, signalling for me to come to her. I run to her, before looking at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She shrieks, and I step back.

_Now, That is NOT what I expected to come out of her mouth._

* * *

**A/N: **This is the LONGEST chapter I have written for ANY of my stories! :D

I hope you liked it, Cos I loved writing it!

Please review!

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **Hey Peoples! I've picked out the winners, and I will PM them In a few minutes, asking them When they want to appear, how they want to appear (For Austin and Trish's cousins), ALSO,I NEED ONE MORE OC! This one is going to a TOTAL stranger, but becomes a pretty huge person in this story, Also, they get to date Dallas when I decide to bring his cuteness into this again (:

**This is a changed list! I'm sorry, For the suddenness of this, and I know I haven't updated this story in like, forever.. but yeah. I've hit a block and I can't seem to figure it out. I FINALLY realized the problem. MY BRAIN CONFUZZLED! I was trying to pair Ally with Austin's cousin, who's WAS a boy, but I realized that would never work, so I had to change it up again, so now It's a girl and.. JUST JEEZ. This story is a lot of work _ ANYWAYS, Now that I've fixed this, I will absolutely try to update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

Anyways, The Winner For Trish's Cousin : _TheReadingWizard or Dream-to-reality123, _thank you for your entry in the OC Contest. I'm soo SO sorry, _PersonYouDontKnow727,_ Your OC was incredibly accurate, It's just, Trish's cousin needed to be a boy.. *Cue Blushing madness* Maybe I should have added that on the form... Anyways, If I decide to add another OC, I may use her, and IF YOU GIVE ME YOUR PERMISSION, I would like to use her in my other story, SSTHS.. (:

The Winner For Austin's Cousin : _DrPepperIsAmazing, _Thank you so much for your entry! Honestly? I really like your OC and She's going to become a very.. AWESOME character.

The Winner for Dez's Ex : _MikaylaMakoola_, Thank you for your O/C! This will do perfect for everything I have planned! :D

The Winner For Ally's Ex : _Bree1234,_ Thank you so so much for this entry! Honestly? I would have picked this one if there were others, because well, lets face it, He's a brunette with scary ice blue eyes! Blue eyes have always scared me when being stared at angrily (._.") ... ALSO, I don't mean to call you out, but thanks for deleting the story that you copied from me (:

* * *

Previously On, What the.. Switched?...

_I watch Austin smile at me, and i smile back, before seeing Ally looking at me from the sidelines, signaling for me to come to her. I run to her, before looking at her._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She shrieks, and I step back._

_Now, That is NOT what I expected to come out of her mouth._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_"Put your heart in it,_

_You can go the distance,_

_me and you against the world.."_

I sigh, listening to Trish sing, before I look up, noticing Trish.. staring at me?

_What the hell?_

Running to the side of the stage, I look out, and See Dez and Austin on stage. I jump up and down, smiling before realization hits me.

_'Austin's gonna want me to preform with him for now on..'_

Well shit!

Once the song is over, I wave my hands at Dez frantically, signalling him to come over to me. Once he gets to me, I glare at him, shouting,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

His face twists into confusion before I slap him in the back of his or my.. head, and narrow my eyes at him. "What? I thought you'd be happy!?" He shouts at me and I glare at him.

"Just because I'm happy, doesn't mean you should have done that! You realize now, Austin is going to want you to sing more songs with him? What happens when _I'm_ back in my body!? What the hell do I say? That i got my stage-fright back and i can't sing with you anymore? Are you seriously that retarded? I can't do that!" I yell at him, my voice raising with every key.

He narrows his eyes at me, like he's about to retort with something snarky, but then, his face twists into realization and I cross my arms over my chest with a pout on my.. or his face.

He sighs, standing up straight and crossing his arms, he looks at me and states. "Your right."

"I know I'm right! But that doesn't solve the I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO SITUATION! I mean, come on Dez! I didn't expect this to happen! I though we had decided that Trish sings with him! I wasn't in on this! And If I was, i wouldn't have allowed it! This is horrible! What am i gonna tell Austin? I mean, seriously!? Dez! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" I glare at him, as i see he's staring at something, mouth agape, behind me. I frown, turning my head to look over my shoulder.

"Tr-Trish! H-How? Wh-when? Where!?"

She narrows her eyes at me, crossing her arms over her chest and looking me dead in the eyes with a look of murder on her face.

"Explain."

Her voice is filled with a noticeable, spine chilling, venom-filled anger. Her eyes are blazing with an angry fire and I flinch back, looking at Dez. His face is contorted into one of fear, and I bite my bottom lip, itching to reach up to my way to short hair and chomp on it.

"U-um.. Well, y-you see - "

"It's all a joke." Dez speaks up, and I smile, nodding my head vigorously. "Dez here, bet me that I couldn't last a month pretending to be like him, and I bet him that i could, and that he couldn't last a month pretending to be me.."

"S-so, now, I had to do and say wh-what she would say to herself in her mind.. and sh-she'd always not be able to tell if this is a one time thing.." I stutter, cursing my fear of lying to my best friend.

"So, You," She points at me, "Are pretending to be Ally?" I nod, "Why didn't you tell me and Austin?"

"We wanted to see if you'd notice the changes.. - "

"And! I wanted you to see that I can be fun, if i wanna be!"

She sighs, crossing her arms over her chest and biting her lip, while I watch her face intently, and seeing a hint of hesitation. I think fast, stepping forward and enveloping her in a hug, bending down and whispering in her ear, "Please Trish.. don't tell Austin.. and pretend you don't know.."

I hear a sharp intake of breathe and I do a mental happy dance, smiling hugely as she nods into my shoulder.

"Great!" I yell, yanking back and kissing her cheek, before freezing.

_'Oh holy pickles! DID I JUST KISS HER?!'_

I step back, my eyes wide, before rubbing the back of my head and looking at Dez. I narrow my eyes at him, as he stares at my face - which is probably contorted with Embarrassment, Shock and horror - laughing and clutching at his stomach before a voice interrupts us.

"Why are you laughing so hard, Ally?" Austin asks, coming from off-stage.

_"Dez just kissed Trish on the cheek!" _He yells and I narrow my eyes at Austin, who's looking like he wants to burst into laughter, hoping he notices the look of murder on my face. Looking at Dez, I step behind him and instantaneously trip, purposely pushing him near Austin, making him ram into Austin's chest, causing them both to fall to the floor.

Dez on top of Austin.

I bite my lip, trying to stop the chuckles, as I hear Trish burst into laughter fall to the floor, holding her stomach, before I burst into a fit of laughter as well, watching Dez as he tries to stand up.

"D-did you s-see yo-your f-faces!?" I shout at them, once they were both twenty feet away from each other and I caught my breathe.

I look at Dez, and smile victoriously, chuckling at how red and embarrassed his face looks.

Dez scowls, and Austin chuckles, seeming as though he didn't actually mind.

_Hmm.. I wonder why that makes me kinda.. happy inside._

* * *

**A/N:** I posted this for _The Reading Wizard. _I also, tried to make this one atleast.. alittle bit funny. This was kinda awkward to write as well ._. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.

Bye for now!

Please review!


End file.
